Federal and state safety rules require that all trucks at freight loading docks be restrained during loading and unloading to prevent accidents caused by unexpected separation of the truck from the dock. Chocking the truck and trailer wheels has proven to be both ineffective and expensive. Various methods of truck restraint have been developed which attach and lock securely to the ICC bumpers on trucks. ICC bumpers and such restraints have been in use at loading/unloading dock areas for over eleven years.
Mobile platform docks are used for loading and unloading trucks and trailers at locations where truck docks are not available. Unexpected separation of mobile docks from trucks is a dangerous potential hazard which has not been given any serious attention prior to this time.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel mobile truck dock. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel truck dock that incorporates means to absorb the impact of a truck backing into the dock, and to safely restrain the truck from unintentionally separating from the dock. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description which follows.